


New Bond

by Seracostra



Series: Digital Will [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Bonding, Digimon partners - Freeform, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Team Bonding, protective elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seracostra/pseuds/Seracostra
Summary: It just took her a moment to understand the emotion that she was feeling at the moment as she watches from the shadows how her parents dots more on her older brother, Giotto. Tsunaru knew she shouldn't feel jealous because she wasn't even mad of her older brother but lonely was the word that describes her feelings when everyone just seemed to forget about her but, Tsunaru will learn that she isn't so alone as she thought she was.
Relationships: Byakuran & Sawada Tsunayoshi & Uni | Yuni, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Coronamon, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Everyone, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Vongola Tenth Generation
Series: Digital Will [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764256
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	New Bond

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction writing here, this idea has been on my mind for a while now and I just want to explore my writing and how this story goes from here on out.
> 
> Co posted here and on my FFN.
> 
> The characters are going to be out of character for this story and this is a female Tsunayoshi story, crossover with Digimon.
> 
> Rating may go up and there will be bad language, curses and also more tags will be added as the story progresses. 
> 
> I'm warning you guys now that I'm going to make grammatical mistakes and that English is not my mothers language, but I hope to learn and get better as the story continues. Critics are welcome since I may need it for the long run but anyway, hope you enjoy this small prologue for the start of this story.

Tsunaru whimpers quietly in her dark room, her silent tears running down her face as she tries to stay quiet.

Her nightmares were getting worse by the days and she didn't have her older brother anymore to help her go through it. Ever since the nightmares started, she had always gone to Giotto, to her older brother, to help her feel safe but ever since a few weeks ago, a man calling himself her father, took him away because he felt 'lonely' on his job back in Italy and wanted to have at least one of his children with him.

She remembers how she grip the edge of Giotto's shirt hard when he was turning to leave them, leave her all own her own. Don't get her wrong, she loves her mother but Tsuna always sensed that her mother wasn't always... there and Giotto just took the mantle when he started noticed too and ever since that, he always has been around her, always protecting her from the mean people in school, taking care of her when their mother couldn't and she always felt safe by his side when they go outside, so now that he's just leaving like that is really breaking her.

As she tries to keep her tears from falling but failing to keep her sniffling quietly, begging him to not leave her.

Remembering how he softly grabs her hand that was gripping his shirt as he turns to face her with the familiar yet soft brotherly smile of his that's always calm her down, but this time it only made her sadder, speaking softly to her that he will just be gone for just a bit and that he will be back, promising her before he hugged her and turned around, leaving with the man and leaving her completely vulnerable and alone.

Now that she is alone in her room, wakened up by her nightmares, she huddles to the corner of her bed with her blanket as a barrier to the darkness of her room. She does her best on stopping her sobbing but right then, she just couldn't. Feeling lonely for the first time since her big brother left weeks ago and wishing in her mind that she had someone with her or that at least she could find someone to truly call a friend.

Tsunaru sniffles, wiping her tears she turns her head to the window. As she does her best to look out from the windows from the corner on where she was hiding, Tsunaru notices a bright-looking star on the edge of her window.

She stares at the star and blinked when it suddenly disappears in front of her eyes. Tsunaru tilted her head as curiosity as she slowly moved from her hiding spot and crept onto the other side of her bed where she could see clearly out of the window.

As the little girl reaches the corner of the window, she looks up to the black sky and looks around for the unusually bright star that got her attention. She looked around for it for a few more minutes but frowns in disappointment when she couldn't find the bright star again and with a sigh, she turns away from the window. Just when she was going back to the corner of her bed, a bright light fills her room suddenly, making her yelp and hide under her covers shivering in fright as she closes her eyes.

She felt something small drop over the covers in front of her but the little girl didn't- or couldn't stop shaking. Tsunaru stayed under there for a while without hearing anything and curiosity took the better of her, she lifted her head from under the covers slowly and took a peek to look.

She yelps once again and moved back as she sees a weird two-legged flaming cat on the edge of her bed. The creature blinked up at her before tilting its head and raising its paws up.

"U-um... Hi?" It spoke well, more like question her.

Tsunaru just blinked back but didn't replay to them and it slowly reached the object, Tsunaru would, later on, know that the object that the creature held would be a Digi-device, her Digi-device.

"I'm Coronamon and I'm your Digimon partner."

The little girl just blinked to the creature and silent envelop them for awhile. The creature or Coronamon seemed to understand her terrified position so it didn't move from the spot or talk to her again. As time did pass, Tsuna slowly calms herself but still, she was on edge. "...What's a Digimon?" She finally questions Coronamon and it perked up. It rubbed the back of his head with his paw as it thought on how to answer her.

"Well, we call ourselves Digimon, Digimon Monster and we live in another world called the Digital World and, well, some of us have human partners. It mostly depends on how the world is working but right now, both worlds are in peace and harmony soo there's nothing to worry about. But I came here because you called. You are the human partner I was waiting for."

It did they're best on explaining but kept quiet when they noticed how still the girl got.

Tsunaru blinked as she did her best to understand what the Digimon told her. "Wait...your the bright star that I saw from my window." She questioned the Digimon, her fear evaporating completely when Coronamon nobbed with a grin.

"I didn't think it I was on a star or anything but I did came here because I heard you, wanting someone by your side."

She gulped as tears slowly build up in her eyes but before she could say anything else, Coronamon continues. "As a friend I mean, your my partner so I thought I could come sooner and be your friend faster but is okay if you don't want to right now, I could totally wait-oomph!" interrupted by the surprise hug from Tsunaru, who's tears started to fall from her cheeks to its fur.

"Hey! What's wrong? Did I say something wrong."

Coronamon felt her shake her head as she grips tighter to the hug. "...lone." It blinked as he heard her say something but didn't understand her before he could replay back, he heard her again and did time, it was them that hug back tighter.

"Please don't leave me alone..."

"I won't, I promise I'll stay by your side partner."

"Tsunaru." She whispered into its fur as Coronamon grinnes.

"Please to meet you, Tsu!"

Tsuna hums as she rubbed her face against its fur, as she slowly manages to fall back asleep on them. Coronamon blinked before chuckling and lifting her up in his arms before blinking in surprise. 'She's very light..' They thought as they moved themselves to the bed and tugging her under her sheets before grabbing the Digi-device and putting it on the desk before going up themselves to the bed as they sited close to her.

The bright ray of sunshine fills up Tsunaru's room, slowly making her wake up from her sleep. She rubs her eyes as she let out a yawn.

\----

"Good morning Tsu." Tsunaru heard someone say to her and she mumbles back a good morning but stops for a moment and snaps her eyes wide open, only to see Coronamon grinning at her.

The young girl blinked at the Digimon in front of her. "You're really here..." She mutters and watches as They tilted her head in confusion but they nobbed. "Of course I'm here, I promise didn't I." They replied back and she just let out a teary smile as she nobs back at them with a sense of gratitude and warmth.

"Yeah."


End file.
